1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to liquid-ring pumps, and in particular to an improved construction for a motor-driven liquid-ring pump including a liquid separator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor-driven liquid-ring pumps in which the pump and motor are disposed in tandem and are coupled to each other by means of a coupling and/or a transmission and which include a liquid separator following the pump, are known in the art. See, for example, Siemens-Zeitschrift, 1970, pages 387-392.
In such liquid-ring pumps, the liquid separator is mounted either above or next to the pump or, alternatively, is designed as the base frame on which the pump and motor are mounted. See, for example, German Pat. No. 969,928. Although the latter design results in a considerable saving of space, the design is nonetheless expensive to manufacture in certain situations, for example, when active media require the entire frame to be fabricated of, for example, alloy steel. In addition, certain individual applications also present difficulties in starting due to different geodetic heights of the pump and the liquid level in the separator.